A Strange Dream
by Meanjojo
Summary: Uzume has a strange dream. A bald man called Saitama shows her overwhelming strength that defeats enemies in one punch. (One-Shot)


Our favorite bald hero was walking around, just whistling to himself. Well he was whistling to himself, but mostly just thinking. Thinking where the hell he is of course.

He was just walking around in a destroyed city, it didn't even look like any of the other cities. What's up with the sky, it's not supposed to be cracked. Or is it? He wasn't sure he was just wandering about.

There was also these annoying monsters that tried to attack him every second, but much to his dismay they all died in single punches. Except for the random robots he had to at least punch them twice… well some random robots that didn't understand defeat. Sure it gives him something new, but still they're still defeated with one punch.

There has to be at least some monsters with common sense. They can't just always attacking him on sight, right?

Saitama scratched his bottom. Where's a good udon place when you need one. He doubts there would be people here, but you never know.

He looked to his right to see a destroyed ramen place.

He didn't notice someone fighting some monsters as he walked into the fight. He only just now noticed anyway. Sure he has super hearing, but you can still get distracted.

He watched as a red haired girl, wearing some sort of unbuttoned white shirt and a skirt along with a strange set of boots and gloves that had symbols on them, fought with a megaphone. A strange weapon indeed, but she ended up winning against whatever she was facing.

The girl would quickly look around and had her gaze land on the bald and uninteresting man, but her eyes widened a bit.

"Umio? No. That not him. Reinforcements? Still trying to wear me down, huh? Too bad, cause that won't work!"

The strange woman immediately charged at Saitama, who just idly stood there thinking of food.

(I wonder where I can find some cabbage?)

He didn't notice the woman whack him with the megaphone. Seeing as that didn't work she tried again. Then again. She tried a different angle.

(Nah. Cabbage doesn't sound reasonable… how about sushi?)

The woman's eyes widened as her attacks were ineffective. What the hell is this thing she's fighting?

"Grit those teeth, cause I'm comin at ya!"

A drill made out of some kind of energy manifested itself. She made a leap towards the caped baldy. As soon as the drill connected it immediately broke. It just shattered. A drill not made- NOT made out of a physical substance simply shattered. Her eyes couldn't get any wider.

Saitama meanwhile was now thinking about something else.

(I'm pretty sure that girl is trying to do something. Meh. Where's the nearest sale?)

Out of a small glimpse of desperation the woman gripped her megaphone and set it to the loudest it could go.

A loud shriek could be heard throughout all of the desolate place they were in. It killed weak monsters and injured many more. Though one fact still stands. Saitama slightly covered his ears in irritation.

The woman was breathing heavily, because she literally used all of her breath into that shout and he was just slightly irritated!

"You need something?" Saitama asked the girl.

"What… The…. Hell are…. You?" The woman asked between gasps of much needed air.

"Saitama." Saitama simply stated what he was.

"What the? What are you?" The woman once again questioned.

"Saitama."

"Not…. Who you are…. WHAT are you?" The woman was kind of getting pissed.

"A hero for fun."

"Hero?"

"Do it for hobby."

"Hobby?"

Instead of answering questions the thing just made her even more confused.

Just then a familiar dog like creature showed up.

"Damn. So it's going to finish me off… I didn't get to have a proper rival battle with you wolf-thing… I'm sorry. Welp! Come at me! I won't go sitting down you-"

She stopped as Saitama punched the giant dog. It simply splattered into unnecessary gore. Pretty sure more blood spilled out than necessary…. Or possible.

Her mind just went blank from that. Her rival…. Her rival she proclaimed it as was just defeated… easily at that… What?!

Just then a giant purple thing came into view.

"Damnit that giant is here! Listen I don't know about you, but I'll- Where'd he go?"

As soon as she said that the purple giant came crashing down in front of her. The baldy was just sitting atop of it. Boredom was in his expression it was.

She couldn't take it anymore, "Who are you? How did you get that strong!?"

Saitama just yawned, "I'm Saitama. I told you that like three times. As for my strength… I went with a vigorous training routine that took me three years to get to my level."

(A training routine?)

"What was this training?"

Saitama's face contorted to a serious one, "100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer run! Every! Single! Day! I would spend long hours training my body, even when my body gave in and weird sounds came out of my bones I still continued my training. I pushed myself past the limit. I would spend long days in the cold or heat without the A/C on. It's good to have all three meals, but I sometimes supplemented that with a simple banana. I trained so hard I went bald!"

The woman simply took in his words at face value… which didn't do much for something inside her was saying, "Bullshit!"

"What I'm saying is true… I really did all those things and got strong."

"I refuse to believe a regular training session is what made you that strong!"

"I didn't say you have to believe it, though it is time to wake up."

"Huh?"

"Wake up, Uzume" Umio's voice came out of the baldy.

…..

Uzume shot up out of her sleeping bag. "Gah!"

"Don't sleep for too long Uzume. You must always be alert." Umio said to her.

"I know, I know. Just had a weird dream."

"I believe dreams are always weird."

"Well… this one was way weird. I was dreaming of fighting a guy with your face… kind of."

"My face?"

"I said kind of it looked different. Anyway all of my attacks were ineffective. I asked what he was and he gave me his name, Saitama. Apparently he was a hero for hobby or something. So my rival shows up and he one shots it! Then the giant shows up and he defeats it easily as well!"

"That is a strange dream. Nothing can hurt the giants outside of your sharing field."

"That's not all. He told me the method of his power. 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer run! Every! Single! Day!"

"That just sounds like a regular training regiment."

"I know right?" Uzume's voice shifts a bit, "But wouldn't it totally be cool if it worked! Just train and train until I get super strong and be able to one shot anything…. Though he did go bald from it. No matter! I want to be as strong as-"

"Uzume."

"Hmmph! Right.. sorry."

"I'll let you take your time today." Umio swiftly exits the tent.

This left Uzume to her own thoughts. 'Though it sounds superficial. I want to try it right now!'

Uzume got onto the ground and pushed up then back down

" 100…99...98...97" She continued on.

…..

Saitama woke up suddenly. His vision being a bit blinded by a screen that was on. A PS4 was turned on and the screen showed two purple haired girls and a red haired one.

He recognized the red haired one from his dream. He always has a strange habit of dreaming of fake characters, but… it is probably nothing.

It looked like he fell asleep playing one of King's games. He mostly remembered so much dialogue, wasn't this an RPG? When he got to the gameplay he only caught a small glimpse before another cutscene.

"Sensei, you're awake! You fell asleep playing a game."

"Okay."

"Sensei! I noticed you eyeing the one on the screen named, Uzume. I analyzed the possible reason why you eye her longer. I have come to one conclusion."

Saitama raised a brow.

"I believe you found what the internet calls a waifu!"

"Huh?"

"Waifu: A-"

…..

 **Here you go. If there is one thing I am surprised about is the lack of One Punch Man crossovers… or fanfiction in general.**

 **Anyway here's a one-shot for ya.**

Extra:

"Calculating power." Histoire spoke as she looked at Saitama.

A few seconds later her entire being started to smoke.

"Calculating- immeasurable- F**k this I'm out." Histoire promptly exploded.


End file.
